This invention relates in general to meat presses and, more particularly, to meat presses used to compress ham and other meats during cooking to form a cooked product which is molded to the desired configuration.
Meat products such as deboned hams and turkeys are frequently compressed during cooking to close the hole which is created by removal of the bone. As the meat is cooked, protein is released and solidifies between the contacting faces of the closed hole to create a unitary product. In a similar manner, a plurality of hams or turkeys, or pieces thereof, can be joined together into a unitary loaf by compressing the meat in a suitably shaped mold during cooking.
Meat presses which are conventionally used for the cooking of meat products typically comprise a screen-like support plate on which the ham or other product is placed and a pressing plate which overlies the support plate and can be moved to cause compression of the meat between the support plate and the pressing plate. Usually, meat presses mount a number of these support and pressing plates on a wheeled or rail mounted frame so that many meat products can be loaded onto the press and placed in an oven for cooking at the same time.
The conventional construction of meat presses typically utilizes an outer frame which mounts the support plates and an inner frame which is slidably mounted in relation to the outer frame and carries the pressing plates. Both the outer and inner frames comprise four vertically extending columns or posts positioned at the periphery of the support and pressing plates, respectively. A jack, air cylinder, or similar device is then used to move the inner frame in relation to the outer frame to move the pressing plates between the loading and compressing positions. When a jack is utilized, it usually remains mounted on the press while the meat is cooked in the oven. When an air or hydraulic cylinder is used, it typically is removed prior to cooking and is then replaced to unload the press.
Because the plates must span the distance between the corner posts, one problem that results from the meat press construction as described above is the tendency of the plates and frame components to deform during application of compression forces to the meat products. As a result, the force that can be applied by many presses is often less than would otherwise be desired because of the risk that the plates or portions of the frame will be bent. This problem is particularly acute when the meat product is being molded into square or otherwise shaped loafs because large compression forces must be applied to achieve a unitary molded product. If the application of large forces is necessary to cause the desired molding or shaping of the product, the presses must be constructed of heavier materials that are capable of withstanding the applied loads. The added weight, however, makes the presses more difficult to maneuver and can contribute to increased operator fatigue. In addition, the use of heavier gauge material can significantly increase the cost of the presses, particularly when expensive materials such as stainless steel are utilized. Even if the press is adequately reinforced, the repetitious application of large downwardly directed forces on the press may cause it to be dislodged from the overhead rail on which the press is mounted.
Another problem that results from conventional meat press constructions is the difficulty in achieving accurate and uniform spacing between the pressing plates and the underlying support plates or molds. Often, the frame is constructed and then the press plates and support plates are welded to their respective support posts. Even if the plates are held securely during this welding process, it is difficult to ensure that the desired spacing is maintained along the length and width of the plates. This problem is further exacerbated by the tendency of the plates to deform as a result of the heat generated during the welding process.
In order to ensure that sufficient compression force is applied to the meat product during cooking, air cylinders or similar devices are typically used to move the pressing plates from the loading to the compressed position. Various linkages can then be used to lock the plates in the compressed position during cooking. The use of such mechanical aids, however, contributes significantly to the construction costs of individual meat presses. In an effort to reduce costs, in some instances the cylinders or similar mechanism are removable so that the same cylinders can be used to open and close multiple meat presses. The removal and replacement of such cylinders, however, can be time consuming and can contribute significantly to operator fatigue.